Say Anything Else
by Falling Out Friday
Summary: What happens when the objects of forbidden affections is thrown upon you? Do you take, or leave it? This is the story of lives intertwined. Nathan and Rahcel. There aren't enough Nachel stories. From Rachel's Point of View.
1. Say Anything Else

**Story Title: **Say Anything Else

**Rating/Rating Reason: **PG-13/T (mostly) for cursing and some sexual content.

**Major Characters: **Rachel, Nathan, Hailey

**Minor Characters: **The rest of the One Tree Hill characters

**Couple Pairings: **Nathan/Rachel, Nathan/Haley

**Summary: **What happens when the objects of forbidden affections is thrown upon you? Do you take, or leave it? This is the story of lives intertwined.

* * *

_"Lil mama I think it's time for you to leave."_

So that's how it started. I was left to look like a fool and storm out of the biggest party of the year, alone and soaked in water. I could see my natural red locks starting to curl in the wetness and though it wasn't that heartbreaking, it just made the moment hurt more. By this time I was already stomping out to my car, and I was just recently discovering how hard it is to open the door. I was too angry to see what I was doing, my eyes watering with hot tears, blocking my vision. Everything following was somewhat a blur.. I just started pounding on my car, kicking and punching and banging at it with all my might. And then he showed up. The smell hit my nose before I ever felt his breath his my neck for the quick moment, and he placed a firm hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but all it did was make my madder. I swirved around quickly and harshly, gritting my teeth.

**"Don't touch me. Don't FUCKING touch me,"** I said in a voice too hostel for my own liking. I knew I was over reacting, my voice cracking and vunerable. It was as if I was talking to him like he had assulted me.

His usually suttle gray eyes flickered in the darkness of the night, his face softening, **"Rachel, look I'm just trying to help you out. What's wrong with you?"**

My heart pounded, my body shuddered, and my hands pushed him further away from me. It felt crowded. He couldn't be this close, not here. **"There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fine, so stop trying to 'help me out'! You dont care about me, all you care about is that bitch inside! So don't play me for some stupid slut, because I'm not!"**

What I was saying wasn't even making sense anymore. I was shooting my mouth off to places unseen and it was driving me crazy that he could just stand here and taught me like that. Even if it wasn't on purpose...

A step closer.

**"Don't push me away Rachel!"**

Another step. His voice is low, bedroom voice, and his breath hit my damp face with a bit of a sting. In almost a whisper he let out, **"Not again."**

So then he's too close to bare and _fuck_ I feel myself letting him get to me. I shudder, stepping back so that I've hit my car and I'm pressing against it for dear life. The look in his eyes tell me he knows he's wrong for this, and he just gets closer and closer.

So I keep up my fight, my will power to stay mad at him, but I can't yell anymore. **"Don't touch me. Don't **_**fucking**_** touch me. I hate you."**

He doesn't believe me, hell, I don't believe me. All he has to do is pin me to the car and I'm his. But I told him not to touch me and I know that I can't stop him so I just, walk past him, to the hood of the car, anyway to avoid what I know he's searching for.

**"You don't hate me," **he says in a voice all to familiar to myself. It's that voice of self-doubt, and at the same time I know it's because he's trying to convince himself of the same.

But I nod, grinning. I've found his weak spot. Shaking my head I continue, **"I...I never even liked you. I figure, hey, why not just fuck the guy for the hell of it. I mean, I'd never screwed a married guy, it would've been fun. So things didn't go as planned. Oh well, I can just move on. You have a wife who your supposed to be loyal to, but I'm free. And I can **_**hate you all I want**_**. Because now I know your the loser who's tryna win me back."**

**"Fuck you, Rachel," **he says with so much hurt in his voice that it goes straight to the center of my heart. He turns to walk back to the house, but my speaking stops him.

**"You already had your chance to do that, slut. You are a slut. Slept with her two best friends, and now trying to sleep with me. God you've probably screwed one of your sisters-in-law," **I shot back. I know it was unfair to him. I was way better a screwing with people's emotions than he was. I smirked, laughing evily because something on his face told me I'm right about something or he's starting to believe it himself.

**"Nothing to say huh? All of it's true," **I began, stepping closer this time, **"You kiss your wife with that mouth?"**

And his eyes burn like fire as he grabs my amrs, pushing my back onto the hood of the car. The impact is harsh, and I let out a groan in reaction. I can hear his harsh breathing and his twisted face melts into a hurt one and I know he needs this just as much as I want it.

I end my sentence, **"You kiss me with that mouth..."**

And just as fast his lips are crashing against mine, and my legs are wrapped around his waist so I don't slide down the hood. Between us is a mix of gasping, heavy breathing, kissing, and soft whimpers. Who's can't be distigushed, but I know that one hand is on my cheek and the other under my back, hoisting me upwards to meet his lips, and both my hands are busy in his own deep brown tresses.

And I only wish it never ends.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I know this could be a one shot, but I got enough review I would make it a story. **I do not own OTH, or the song 'Say Anything Else' by Cartel.** R&R!

- Falling Out Friday.©


	2. Post Blue

**Chapter Title: **Post Blue

**Rating/Rating Reason: **R/minor M (mostly) for cursing and semi-graphic sexual content.

**Major Characters: **Rachel, Nathan

**Minor Characters: **Brooke

**Story Pairings: **Nathan/Rachel, Nathan/Haley

**Summary: **What happens when the objects of forbidden affections is thrown upon you? Do you take, or leave it? This is the story of lives intertwined.

* * *

_"God Rachel I feel like a slut. How could I do that? I'm just so wrong..."_

I'm too busy thinking about him to listen to Brooke's insesent whining. God it was hard to let go yesterday. I cried, I know I did, but I didn't let him know he had gotten to me. Well, sorf of. I just took off in all honestly. So my mind in wandering to places it shouldn't go like how he kisses, where his hands have been, what he tastes like.

**"And god, is it bad if I played in the sprinklers with him for like 30 minutes? It felt like that night again. Just, when your around him like that it's like...I dunno like the world in in perfect harmony."**

He hear my knuckles pop, and I realize what I've just done. Apparently so has Brooke because she's looking at me like I've grown the third eye. I cover it up with a grin, **"Oh I'm sure. He just a jerk like that."**

I curse myself for having such fire in my tone. She questions it with a look but I ignore the jester, standing up to head into the bathroom. I pretend to be patching up my make-up, but really I was trying to push the thought of him from my mind. I ran a hand through my hair tenetively with a sigh. **"I'm gonna jump in the shower," **I called out, not waiting for her response to start undressing.

**"Uh, yeah...I'ma gonna go and visit Peyton, try to get her to forgive me," **she yelled back. And I didn't yell by because before I turned on the shower head I heard the door shut. I step inside the wide shower, just letting the water fall all over me. It was way too hot and my skin was turning bright pink, but I didn't care. The water felt good on my skin and running through my hair.

I must have been inside the shower for a while because the water went from steaming hot to regular shower hot. How long had I been in there? Didn't matter, I needed him out of my mind. His hands were running through my hair again, his lips were moving insync with mine again. And oh god I swear I could smell him here. My lip quivered and I ran a hand over my face and then into my darkened wet hair. **"Nathan," **I said in such a sad voice that when a sniffled a little and opened my eyes I was ready to get out of the shower.

**"I'm right here."**

I jump, spinning around so face that my hair came back to slap me in the face. I pushed it away from my lips and shoved what I discovered was his naked form against the back title. **"Fuck you! I know what you did with Brooke."** Nathan's steele eyes threatened me. I couldn't help but keep eye contact, but it made me feel smaller.

**"Rachel that was a long time ago, it ment nothing," **he told me, standing up once more. But it was wasted, I pushed him back against the title.

I shook my head hurt, looking away from him, **"I know what happened last night..."**

He looked up at me, grabbing my wrist softly, but pulling me back to him when I pulled away.

**"Don't Rachel, don't," **he told me before he pulled me into a kiss right after. I resisted at first but then tilted my head a ways and opened my mouth when his tounge brushed against my lips. He was doing it again, getting his way with me. Something about that bothered me. I pushed him against the wall again, looking into his eye as I pulled back from kissing him.

He questioned me with his eyes, but he would soon understand. My hand traveled lower and lower until...

His breath hitched in his throat and something between a moan and a whimper escaped his lips as his eyes closed. Not that this was something new to me, but I felt like I was doing something I'd never done before. In a sense I was right, I had never done this to Nathan. I held my face level with his, our forheads and noses touching but I refused to let him kiss me to silence himself. It made me feel powerful to hear the effect I had on him.

My eyes dipped down to catch him biting his lip in a way that was so lust drenched I almost lost my train of thought, and he made some noise from deep in his throat similar to a whine, arching his back a little. My lips darted for his neck. I wanted to leave my mark, let the world know he was mine, but I couldn't, I knew that myself but it didn't register until he pushed my lips away with his shoulder.

I looked up at him and I catch his eyes lazily half-open. He just looked in my eyes, letting me see him like this. Completely undone. He leaned his head back and he mouth hung open in a silent scream and then he shuddered. I knew by the look on his face he was there. So I just kiss him like there's no tomarrow for the longest time and by now the shower water was only lukewarm. I pulled away, stepping out of the shower. I grabbing a red towel and walked out into my room. He followed shortly with a towel around his waist.

**"You never told me why you were here," **I said over my shoulder as I rummaged through my closet for my outfit for the day.

He was leaning in the bathroom door with his arms crossed when I turned around, **"I came to apologize to Brooke."**

I looked up at him with a glare, but started to pulling everything out of my dresser and closet and into two suitcases. He looked questioningly at me, walking over.

**"What are you packing for? It's Prom Night not Graduation," **he said, wrapping his arms around I waist.

I shook his arm from around my waist, packing quicker. I didn't even realize how fast I was going, but it was at a pace so fierce that only a fourth of my closet was left to stuff into my suitcases.

**"Rachel..."** his voice broke, so I knew that he knew something was up.

When I stood straight up, I put a hand to my face, my arm blocking my nose from breathing so I didn't shake as tears began to fall. I turned around, looking at him, and he tried to advance towards me but I held a hand out blocking him from getting any close.

**"I got expelled! Okay?! I'm not going to prom. Do you know what that's like? Every little girl dreams of this day and I...I'm not going..." **she cried, sinking back into her closet.

Nathan followed me, his hair falling a little in his face in that way that made him look so damn sexy. **"Rachel...I'm so sorry."**

His head dripped against mine and I knew he was going for a kiss.

But I shook my head, **"Nathan I can't do this. You...you have a wife and..."**

I kiss put me to silence but I spoke again, **"Nathan I'm leaving...to see my parents, I'm not coming back here ever again."**

He stop, looking at me, hurt, **"What? No. No you can't..."**

I nodded, **"I'm leaving...I'm leaving Nate..."**

He shook his head, kissing me hard, before he backed out of the closet.

**"Nathan don't...don't do this to yourself," **I pleaded, steping back from him.

But he shook his head, **"If your leaving...then I have to say good-bye."**

His lips slammed into mine with such force that we fell onto the bed. I parted my mouth from his as he pulled the blanket from under us to on us.

**"Nathan this is wrong...you love Haley and I...I can't let you end things like this," **my heart wasn't working with my brain, but my brain was thinking.

But my heart was telling me what I wanted to hear.

A red and white towel mixed on the floor, but that wasn't the only pair locked together.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I do not own OTH, or the song 'Post Blue' by Placebo.** R&R!

- Falling Out Friday.©


End file.
